


You're my person.

by snakejuicewyatt



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: M/M, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakejuicewyatt/pseuds/snakejuicewyatt
Summary: Post “Zach and Ren”, after Ren’s confession. Shows what happened in between <3
Relationships: Zach/Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	You're my person.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst decision ive ever made its 4am and im writing a fic about a ship of characters who don't exist because of some stupid twitter joke anyway enjoy this ig stan zen !!!

_You’re my person, Zach. It’s never been easy with anyone else but you- you make me feel seen._

These words had been spiraling through Zach’s mind ever since that night on Lot 48. He wished he had done something differently- asked Ren to stay, said anything. Instead, the image of Ren walking away in the cold night kept replaying in his mind, over and over, until he couldn’t remember thinking about anything else.

Out of context, those words might have made Zach the happiest man alive. But Ren had just proposed to Leslie, and his confession didn’t change anything.

In the back of his mind, Zach wondered if things could be different- if they had met in another lifetime, perhaps? Maybe if Leslie had never come between them, and they had figured things out years ago. Maybe if-

It was no use thinking about what could have been. Zach had to move on. He went about his days as if nothing was wrong- he went to work, he made small talk with his coworkers, he got his daily coffee. But his life was flipped upside down.

He would have been fine. If Ren had said nothing, this would be easier.

***

Three weeks after the proposal, Zach ran into Leslie in JJ’s. Seeing her walk in the door, he tried to duck his head, but she spotted him, and met him in his booth.

“Zach. Hi.” Leslie slid in across from him too easily, and Zach was fondly reminded of the times they used to meet here when they were dating.

“Hey, Leslie. How are you?” Zach knew that none of this was Leslie’s fault. That didn’t stop the ball of resentment building in his chest. “How’s, um, Ren?” Shit. He didn’t mean to let that slip out.

“I’m… okay. I don’t know how Ren is.” Leslie fidgeted with her napkin. “We, uh, broke up.”

“What?”

“Yeah, uh, he told me that he had ‘tried’ but it wasn’t working out. He didn’t give me a great explanation, if I’m being honest. But it’s fine. I don’t know.” Zach’s mind was working at a million miles a minute. Ren had broken up with her? Why?

_For him?_

No. No, it couldn’t be for him. Ren hadn’t even told him yet. Surely if it was about Zach, he would have called-

_Ping._

A text message. From Ren.

Leslie was still looking at him expectantly, so Zach didn’t open it. It could be about anything.

“Leslie, I'm sure there’s some great guy out there for you. You don’t need Ren.”

“I just- haven’t had much luck lately. First you, now Ren… I don’t know if love is even in the cards for me.”

Zach sighed. “Leslie. You’re perfect. I- I liked you, but I didn’t love you. And Ren, I believe he loved you, but I’m not sure he liked you. One day, you’ll find some nerdy, sweet, political powerhouse and he will not only love you, but he’ll like you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Leslie looked small sitting in her booth, but Zach hoped his words helped. He peeked at his phone.

_Meet me at Lot 48._

“I have to go, Leslie.” Zach gathered his things, kissed Leslie on the forehead, and drove to the Lot, where Ren was waiting anxiously.

“Zach!” Ren called. Zach parked his car and ran out to the middle of the lot. “I’m so sorry. I should have broken up with Leslie then, and I should have been more honest with you. Tom told me something when I was having lunch with him and Wendy. He told me- he told me that true love doesn’t hide.”

Zach was in the middle of the lot now, with Ren a few feet away from him. He took a step closer.  
“Zach, I love you. I don’t care if you don’t love me back, because I love you, and you deserve to know that. Undoubtedly.” Ren’s brow was furrowed, and Zach noticed him rubbing his hands together. He smiled.

“Ren, you know that when you’re in the room, you’re the only thing I can see?” Ren smiled. “You know that I haven’t stopped thinking about you for 6 years? Did you know that you make me feel whole? You make me believe in true love again, Ren. I love you.”

Ren opened his mouth to say more, but Zach cut him off with a kiss. Ren sighed into him, and Zach felt 6 years of heartbreak, pain, longing, and love explode. He was kissing the love of his life, and he was kissing him back.

When one of them finally pulled away- neither of them knew which- Zach felt tears stinging his eyes. He rested his forehead against Ren’s.

“I love you. You’re my person.”


End file.
